


I Could Never Forget You

by ChettaDrabbles (KOranges)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Really I think I was having a bad day when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOranges/pseuds/ChettaDrabbles
Summary: New Years Eve has always been special to Steve and Bucky. They've always spent it together since the fateful night they met at Stark's New Years Party. That's a favorite one of Bucky's, and one Steve intends to remember.





	I Could Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Write what should not be forgotten"
> 
> Each of these drabbles are inspired by a prompt I received during an eight month long writing challenge. I'll only be sharing my favorites but every Tuesday & Thursday and I'll post a new one.

**2015**

“Oh, Steve you remember what his name was don’t you?” Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve laughed at him. “You remember the time at that place in England.”

“Zemo.” Steve supplied. “His name was Zemo. And I’m pretty sure it was Siberia.” 

Bucky looked unsure for a second but his smile and excitement rebounded quickly. “You think? Oh, well.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Not important to the story at all. What I was saying was-” 

Steve wandered away and went to find Natasha. She was over by the bar, where she typically ended up at these things. It was quieter there than over by the music and she could take a seat to people watch. She was eyeing him with amusement while he made his way over. 

“Your husband telling stories again?” She asked. Steve grinned. 

“When is he not?” He shot back. 

“He’s proud. You can’t blame him.” Natasha shrugged. “You guys have a lot of stories.” 

Steve nodded. “Some great ones.” 

“Which one was he telling now?” She asked him. 

“Zemo. That base in Siberia where we found all that Department X contraband.” Steve told her. 

Natasha made a face. Steve knew why. That was one of Bucky’s favorite stories, but he typically saved it for later on the evening when he’d gone through the rest of them. But they were only an hour in and Bucky hadn’t been talking to that many people. Steve motioned for the Bartender to pour him another drink and turned to watch his husband mingle. 

“He’s ok?” Natasha asked. 

“He’s in his element.” Steve smiled. “Bucky’s always been good with people.” 

“He’ll find you before the clock strikes twelve, I’m sure.” Natasha teased. 

“He’s always been good at that too.” Steve laughed. Bucky waved at them from across the room as if he knew that they’d been talking about him. The both waved back and smiled at him while he went back to telling his stories.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2015**

“You know there’s a reason I love New Year’s Eve more than any other holiday.” Bucky told him later that night. Steve had his arm over his shoulder as they made their way to the elevator to go home. Steve smiled down at him. This story was the one Bucky always ended their night with.

“Why’s that?” Steve asked. 

“Because that’s the night I met you.” Bucky grinned up at him. Steve pulled him close. “Remember the line I used?” 

“How could I forget?” Steve asked him. 

“You were on your way out. It wasn’t even eleven.” Bucky was smiling. “And I had been staring at you for like four hours by that point. The drinks at the Mandarin had always been a little strong. So I ordered two of their signature cocktails” 

Steve raised an eyebrow and laughed. “It was a gin and tonic, Buck.” 

“Oops.” Bucky laughed with him. “But anyways. I grabbed you before you could leave. And I asked you if you were forgetting anything.” 

“I was so confused. So I asked you what I was forgetting.” Steve remembered. 

“And I said it was me.” Bucky grinned. Four years later and he was still proud of that line. 

“But, I’d heard that one before. So I was ready. And I took one of the drinks from your hand and said I’d never be able to forget a face like yours.” Steve continued. Bucky grinned. “Then we talked until the clock struck midnight.” 

“At which point I told you that you must be very forgetful, because you’d forgotten something again.” Bucky grinned. “And when you asked me what you forgot, I told you…” 

Bucky trailed off to let Steve finish. “I forgot to kiss you.” 

“A mistake you made again tonight, husband.” Bucky teased knocking his shoulder. Steve just stared at him for a second. The moment over. He turned to look at Bucky, very concerned. 

“Bucky, we kissed at midnight. Like we do every year.” Steve reminded him. Bucky looked confused for a moment. “You came over to me and Natasha. And right before midnight you told me the best part of this year was being married to me.” 

Bucky’s face relaxed and he laughed. “Of course. I think I’ve just had too much to drink tonight.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2017**

Natasha was at Steve’s shoulder, trying to be consoling. They were hiding by the corner of the bar where Bucky wouldn’t see them. She had her hand on his arm and her head on his shoulder while he pretended he wasn’t about to cry. It felt like there was something choking his throat.

“It was just a moment, Steve.” She promised him. 

“The Doctors said it was going to be like this moving forward.” He sighed. “He’s not going to get any better. It’s downhill from here.” 

Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “He’s only met Sam a handful of times.” 

“He never forgets a face. Ever.” Steve shook his head. 

“Everyone does, Steve. It happens.” Natasha was patting his arm. 

“Bucky just stared at him like he was a complete stranger. He tried to introduce himself.” 

“To Sam?” Natasha’s eyes went a little wide. 

“I’m telling you, there was zero recollection. None. He had no idea that he knew him.” Steve told her. They saw Bucky talking animatedly to some old acquaintances as if there was nothing wrong. “I still haven’t told Sam that he’s sick.” 

“Who’s sick?” Sam asked. Steve spun around and didn’t have time to make his face less pained. 

“Bucky.” He said simply. 

“With what?” Sam looked over at Bucky until Natasha shook her head. 

“Alzheimer’s.” Steve forced the word out quickly because it hurt to say it normally. 

“He’s so young.” Sam was shocked. His face was horrified. Then, with that information the events of the evening made more sense. Sam winced as all of the pieces slid into place. “I guess I shouldn’t be offended that he tried to introduce himself to me, then.” 

Steve sighed. “It’s advancing faster than they thought he would.” 

“He’s only just barely over 35.” Sam shook his head. 

“It’s one of the younger cases they’ve seen.” Steve said. It wasn't a distinction he was proud of. 

Just then the entire group surrounding Bucky laughed. Steve should have been happy but he wasn't. He watched his husband laugh through the punch line to a joke he’d undoubtedly told before and all he wondered was if he’d even remembered telling it. He was scared. 

“They told us we’d have five good years.” Steve whispered. “Two years ago next week.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2017**

Bucky and Steve were on the dance floor, which helped Steve relax. Bucky always loved dancing, even if Steve didn’t. They’d spent that first night together pressed together at some crowded party. This one was downright high class sophistication compared to that night. Bucky had his head on Steve’s shoulder as they swayed to some slow number by Billie Holliday.

“I forgot Sam.” Bucky whispered into the collar of Steve’s suit. Steve sighed and rubbed his arm. 

“Just for a moment.” Steve told him. They’d promised never to hide mistakes from each other. 

“It’s happening more and more.” Bucky sounded small. 

“It’s ok.” Steve promised. 

“I had to use Google Maps to get home from work the other day.” Bucky admitted. Steve had to close his eyes to stop them from tearing up. “I don’t know how much longer they’re going to let me even pretend to have a job. They already have someone tasked to check my work.” 

“Bucky, it’s ok.” Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s not.” Bucky shook his head. 

“It figures you would turn out to be the forgetful one.” Steve teased. “Remember the night we met? You kept calling me forgetful.” 

“I accused you of forgetting me.” Bucky smiled. 

“And forgetting to kiss you.” Steve continued. They both laughed. 

“I remember.” Bucky told him. 

"I could never forget." Steve assured him. The song transitioned to something faster but they just stayed where they were, swaying slowly to the music.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2019**

Steve pulled the Post-It note off the fridge that reminded Bucky to close the door and rubbed his face tiredly. They should be at the party by now but Bucky wasn’t ready and Steve couldn’t bring himself to push the issue. He was so tired he wasn’t sure he’d make it to midnight anyway.

“Bucky, you almost ready?” Steve called. 

“No.” Bucky called back from the spare bedroom. Steve sighed. 

He walked down the hall and opened the door to the room. Bucky was standing, half dressed in his tux but nowhere near ready, staring at his wall. It was pictures, dozens of them, all with notes and pages taped to them. This wall was Bucky’s memory. There was a whole bunch of wedding pictures. Steve had tried not to take it personally when he noticed his own face had been labelled. 

‘I can’t do this.” Bucky whispered. 

“You can.” Steve tried to take his hand but Bucky jerked it away. 

“I am a mess, Steve.” Bucky didn’t look at him but at the wall. Steve found it hard to look at. 

“You’re having a good day today.” Steve reminded him. Bucky nodded. 

“I always have a good day on New Year’s Eve.” Bucky smiled. “It’s my lucky day.” 

Steve pretended he hadn’t caught the glance towards the calendar. “It is our lucky day.” 

“Let’s do this.” Bucky grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2019**

Bucky was shaking. He’d barely left Steve’s side all night. A few people had come up to say hi but the attitude Bucky gave them sent them all running. Even Natasha had barely lasted five minutes. Steve had relegated himself to keeping his husband calm. It wasn’t even eleven.

“I want to go home.” Bucky hissed, clearly agitated. 

“Ok.” Steve nodded. “We can go.” 

“No.” Bucky snapped. Steve just stared into middle distance and counted to ten. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Bucky declared before marching away. 

Steve knew he should follow him. But he was tired. His feet hurt. He’d been putting in extra hours to make ends meet now that Bucky had been laid off. Between that and actually taking care of Bucky he was just tired. The bathroom was twenty feet away. Steve could watch him from there. 

“You ok?” Natasha approached him as Bucky walked away. 

“No.” Steve said bluntly. 

“He seems worse.” She was trying to say she was concerned without actually using those words. 

“He forgot who I was a few weeks ago. It’s been happening intermittently now.” Steve told her. 

“Have you thought about putting him in a home?” She asked. Steve winced. 

“Can we talk about literally anything else?” He begged. 

He had turned away from the door for less than a minute. That’s all. He’d turned to order a drink and exchange just a few pleasantries with Tony Stark. Then he’d turned back and continued his conversation with Natasha. She’d been making Steve laugh and had him almost relaxed before Steve realized that it had been fifteen minutes and Bucky hadn’t come back. His stomach sank. 

The bathroom was empty. He wasn’t on the dance floor. Steve couldn’t find him anywhere. He got Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Tony all looking for him. There was no sign of him. The venue was checked from top to bottom and Bucky was just gone. 

The clock struck midnight as Steve stood in the lobby talking to police about where Bucky might have gone. Telling them about Bucky’s recent struggles with his Alzheimer’s. Their surprise when Steve showed them his picture and explained that no, he was 37 and not elderly, was crushing. 

“We found him.” The call came from outside. Why had Bucky left? 

Steve was out the door and down the sidewalk. It was so cold it hurt to breathe. He couldn’t believe Bucky had come out here. His jacket was still in coat check. Bucky was sitting on a bench with a blanket around his shoulders while officers talked to him. 

“Bucky.” Steve came running up. Bucky looked over at him and smiled. 

“I know you.” He said happily. “Tell them I can go home.” 

Steve nodded. “I know him.” 

“He knows me.” Bucky told the officer happily. “He can take me home.” 

“I can.” Steve nodded. Then Bucky pulled on his arm. 

“You know where I live, right?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2021**

There was no party this year. Or there probably was one, but Steve wasn’t going. He was sitting in the common area of the home he’d had to put Bucky in. They were sharing a piece of cherry pie and talking about Bucky’s latest adventures in the home.

“And Wade, he tried to hide his medications.” Bucky told him excitedly. “But the nurse found them stashed under his pillow.” 

Steve smiled at him. “He should’ve known better.” 

“He got in trouble for it, but he’s ok now.” Bucky laughed. 

“That’s good.” Steve patted Bucky’s hand and took out some papers. He organized them slowly. 

“You’re such a good listener.” Bucky smiled at him. 

“Thank you. I like your stories.” Steve took a breath before trying. “Did you want to tell me one about you? I like those the best.” 

Bucky laughed. “Oh, I don’t know.” 

“I would love to hear one.” Steve urged. 

“You’re such a good friend.” Bucky patted Steve’s hand, mimicking his move from earlier. 

Steve took a sharp breath and winced. “I’m not your friend, Bucky. I’m your husband.” 

He said it quietly, not sure how Bucky would react. Sometimes he was happy. Other times he wasn’t. Sometimes he got angry. Had the nurses throw him out and scream obscenities at him. But this time Bucky just stared at him in confusion for a few seconds. And then a light seemed to come on behind his eyes. They widened slightly and Bucky’s face split into a huge smile. 

“You’re Steve.” He said breathlessly. His smile lit up the whole universe as far as Steve could see. 

“I am.” Steve nodded. Bucky looked around for a moment and then a delighted look passed over his face.

"It's New Year's Eve?" He asked excitedly. Steve smiled.

"It is." The party in the corner of other residents in festive hats must have been a dead giveaway. 

“We met on New Year’s Eve. Do you remember?” Bucky asked. “It’s such a wonderful story.” 

“Why don’t you tell it to me?” Steve asked. Bucky grinned. 

“Well, it all started when Natasha invited me to Tony Stark’s New Year’s Eve party.” Bucky began. Steve took out his pen and began scribbling furiously. He’d captured as many of these stories as he could, recording them with his phone as well. 

Bucky didn’t have long. All of the doctors agreed on that. But Steve had the wall in his house with Bucky’s mind written all over it. And he’d spent the last year capturing every memory Bucky would give him. He wouldn’t forget. Steve would be Bucky’s memory. 

“You said you’d never forget me.” Bucky grinned at him part way through the story. 

“I could never forget you.” Steve promised, smiling at him quickly before going back to writing.


End file.
